


Daydreams Aren't For Kids

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Recovery, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: While Tomura recovers from his operation, Dabi tells him about a dream he had as a child, and how it became a reality.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Daydreams Aren't For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I had major writers block because I had to write some features for a work project and having to go back-and-forth from nonfiction to fiction is difficult. I'm still having writers block with my other stories, so I made a one-shot. Enjoy!

“When I was a kid, I had this fantasy.” Tomura quirked an eyebrow; everyone had fantasies as an infant. They daydream about their current crush or what their career will be or if they’ll be the new Number One Hero. But, once they reach a certain age, the fantasies become luggage that isn’t allowed past the metal detector. Many people want to take that luggage through, but it’s just too heavy, and would bring too much turmoil. Tomura knew that better than anyone, which made him curious about what Dabi was implying, but he didn’t feel like paying attention. 

Tomura’s torso was aching profusely, stomach twisting with nausea and stitches stinging under the layers of gauze hugging his entire torso. The operation three weeks prior had taken around six hours, and recovery was absolute hell. Pain medication didn’t do shit for him, and he was beyond exhausted, but not able to fall asleep for more than an hour. 

He refused to admit this, but he knew he was depressed. It was rather obvious, but Tomura had never felt like this before. Trapped in a continuous state of haziness and exhaustion coupled with his recovery and having to be on bedrest was killing him, so maybe it would be beneficial to listen to Dabi, just as a distraction. 

Lying under the comforter on his side, Tomura kept his eyes screwed shut, and managed to mutter, “Yeah? Was it stupid? Bet it was.” Dabi was sitting beside him on the mattress, flipping through television channels, but halted the action to answer with, “It was, but I’d say it was pretty damn good compared to the rest of society’s.” 

He lowered the volume, set the remote down, and tucked some of Tomura’s tangled bangs behind his ear, just to ground him. Tomura silently appreciated the gesture, and choked out, “Tell me. Maybe it’ll make me not wanna kill myself.” Dabi frowned, staples dipping inwards, and he said firmly, “Don’t joke like that. You know I don’t like it.” “And what if I’m not joking?”, Tomura countered, and the patchwork man stiffened, before saying carefully, “Then I’d make you not feel that way by telling you about kid Dabi’s stupid-ass fantasy.” 

Tomura huffed, and flicked his wrist, granting Dabi silent permission to explain. The older criminal settled down, facing his partner, and said, “When I was a kid, I fantasized about living in a junkyard.” The smaller man actually cracked his eyes open at that, disbelief evident, but Dabi seemed serious. He went on. 

“My family was rich as fuck as you know, but my dad was a cunt. Beat us, called us names; you know it all already. Anyway, I dreamed of living in a junkyard because even though it’s full of trash, you can turn that trash into anything. You can make it whatever the fuck you want. Of course, I never ended up in a junkyard, which is for the best since it would’ve infected my skin, because I ended up living a different dream.” 

Tomura rolled his eyes, but murmured with a hint of amusement, “And how does that dream go?” The patchwork man twirled strands of Tomura’s pastel-blue hair between his warm fingers. Smiling softly, he told the other, “My backup dream was to run away, change my name, burn some people up, and meet someone. All of those plans were fulfilled, but the last had a twist. You see, this person was a complete stuck-up asshole when I met him. Hated everything, complained a shit-ton, and never shut up about how much he hated me.” 

Tomura scowled. Dabi smirked. “But eventually, I saw his soft side, and over time, we fell in love and did all the sappy shit, and he became a king.” Tomura swallowed audibly, and whispered, “How does the dream end?” Dabi tapped his chin in mock contemplation, and then rolled over to grab something from the nightstand drawer. He hid it in his hands, and shifted closer to his boyfriend. 

“Well, I decided that I want to spend the rest of my fucked-up life with him, so I asked him to marry me. I don’t know if he’ll say yes, but if he does, we’d get married, and he’d beat the Heroes. After that, we’d have kids, and we would treat them way fucking better than our asshole parents treated us. What do you think about that dream? Too hopeful?” 

Tomura scrambled for a response as his breathing quickened, and Dabi opened the box in his hands, revealing a silver ring with a small black diamond encrusted into the center. Staring at it, Tomura scoffed in astonishment, and said in a shaky voice, “I think it can be a reality.” The turquoise-eyed man grinned a genuine grin, and captured his chapped lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. He slipped the ring onto Tomura’s finger, and when they broke apart, Dabi said, “It will be. I fucking promise.” 

And Tomura believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
